For peace
by Delione
Summary: Sakura will give up her life as konuchi for peace. Nobody knows about this deal, only the elders and people of the Kobayashi clan knows. Will a missing nin care? Will Naruto and Kakashi save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a story where I got inspeared by some friends. Hope you will like it! Rated for T but it may be rated to M!! **

**This chapter is a bit confusing but you will know more in the next chapter!**

**And again sorry for grama or spelling misstakes!! **

**Enjoy!! / Delione**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

"You can't do this to me, you can't …" Its middle of the night, Haruno Sakura is now standing in front of the elders of Konoha in an old building outside the village with ANBUs are surrounding her to keep an eye.

"We have no choice but do so Haruno" The elders finally spoke after the long hour that just passed, listening to Sakuras argument for her rejection.

"Does Tsunade-sama know?! If she know your doing she wont-"

"Tsunade-hime won't lay a hand on this matter. She can't and she is not in the position to help you either and she don't need to know" One of the elders cut in before Sakura could finish, they looked cold and every word they said was like a needle stuck in to her skin.

"Bull shit, I'm leaving this place-" Before Sakura could take another step four ANBUs appeared to stop her from moving. Anger is rising and her breathing was hard. They are forcing her to something and she can't protest.

"Let me go before I-"

"I see…this is the last member of the Haruno clan? A beauty is she but a feisty one too…" A man stepped in to the room but had an open fan hiding the face.

"Who are you?" Sakura was now starring at the man who just stepped in to the conversation, the part of the room the man stood was dark, just a little light was shown and the only a part she could see was the cloths he was wearing. The man was wearing a traditional Japanese kimono and from the pattern and the quality Sakura could guess that this man has a high status. The man was still hiding the face with the fan and she could see that he was observing her.

"You will know who am I with time… but I can tell you that I'm the one who is represent the Kobayashi clan for tonight's meeting…"

"Then I should tell you that I won't take a part of this crap"

"You are also a rude one Sakura-san… you should respect the elders just like how the others in your clan used to do... even if they are now all dead now"

"Don't you dare talk about them! You people of the Kobayashi clan murdered them!" Sakura was ready to kill the man behind the screen but was stopped by the ANBUs again.

"Sakura, you must respect him… you will go to the Kobayashi clan either you want it or not."

She turned her head around to face the elder who is calm and showed no emotions, she felt betrayed by them. They are supposed to protect their people of the village and make a wise decision but now they are sacrificing her. She shifted her head back to the screen glaring at the man with the fan.

"It's your duty to keep your clans promise too our clan… since you are the last one of them you will then have to fulfill this promise too."

"I m not taking a part of it, I refuse to marry a man I never met and retire myself from being a medicine ninja nor konuchi. I also refuse you to seal away my chakra! Never am I doing it even if I die!" She can't control her anger she wanted to kill the man. The man behind the screen is one of the people of the Kobayashi clan. They killed her parents and other innocent people who were defend less against ninjas.

"You must as the elders said if you don't cooperate with us…I have to use force…"

"Sakura, you must go to the Kobayashi clan for Konohas peace! The elders of the Haruno clan also agreed on this matter before their death. You have no choice but accept it and it was an accident that they di-"

"Shut up! You… you … I respected you… Even if my clan gone… I can't accept it" The elders sat silent and looked at Sakura who had her bangs cover her eyes, she was shaking from the anger she was holding now.

The man was still observing them, he suddenly lifted his fan away. Sakura looked up at him again and watching him doing some hands signs of a jutsu. Sakura can't see what kind of jutsu was made due to the darkness before she could react or move, she was instead watching the four ANBUs beside her collapsed down on the floor. As a medicine ninja she quickly checked if they are injured but when she put her finger on their necks for the pulse, Sakura found it gone and the bodies turned quickly cold. The four ANBUs who was Konohas elite ninjas just died without a fight.

"What-what did you do?!" Shocked was she now along with the elders and other ANBUs, the man in font of them just killed four elite ninja.

"I just took something from them… if you don't agree I will just do it to everyone in Konoha. If you agree on this Sakura-san…I will safe these people" The man opened his fan to cover his face again, Sakura was stunned, and she doesn't know what to do anymore. If she agreed on this, she could save these people. She must sacrifice herself for the peace of the village.

The power of the clan is unknown for her, the elders who are suppose to be one of the wisest and powerful ninja of the village are now also afraid of the man. They are afraid of this clan, and her clan made a deal with them which she never knows.

"Where do you have the prove to show me that there is a promise made between my clan and the Kobayashi clan?! You people are just saying but never gave me any proves." The man was tried his hardest to not laugh out loud, instead his other arms was throwing Sakura a scroll. She catch it easily and studied it and then back to the man.

"What is this?"

"You wanted to see profs? Here it is in your hands, we have one and so do the elders have. The agreement scroll which was made between us." Sakura opened the scroll and read the text, her eyes turned wide and her face turned pale. Hands were shaking and her hand slipped the scroll away. Her legs were weak and her knees fell down on the wooden floor.

"Its- its not true… it can't be…"

"The elders have one too, they are both signed your clans leader. Now you have no choice but accept it" Sakura kept silent and stared at the words written inside. The elders sat silently, fear was still on them. Ashamed to look at the girl they just looked down.

"I will send some people to pick you up tomorrow night, if you don't show up I will send people to wipe out the entire village. Tomorrow night, 6 miles away from the Konoha gates here is the map and it will guide you there to the meeting place." The man were prepared to leave but stopped by Sakura.

"Wait! I promise you I will come but first… save these four before you go…" The man looked back and a smile was now placed on his face.

"That's the good girl from the Haruno… promise is a promise and I will keep it…" The man made some sign again and a sudden blue light was forming on the bodies. Sakura put her hands on their neck once again and felt the bodies started to warm up again and the pulse could be found.

"Oh, remember you can't tell other people about this matter, only you and the one inside this room… keep your promise, so long Sakura-san"

With that he disappeared leaving the feared elders and the elite ninjas with Sakura alone in the room. Sakura slowly stood up and walked to where the map was left behind by the man of the Kobayashi clan. She picked it up and stared on it, she will give up everything she worked so hard for, and she must leave everything behind.

Before the elders could say anything more she took the scroll and map with her and left the place, she will prepare for the leave tomorrow night and her last day with everyone and her life as a medicine ninja. Silent tears were slowly falling down her face without Sakura realize it.

"Do we really have to do this old man?" The older women asked the man beside her, the four ANBUs was getting support from the other four who was not attacked by the man of the Kobayashi clan.

"A sacrifice must be made for the sake of others… even if I don't want to agree on this… but as you could see a moment ago… he could rip away the souls so easy… even if our villages have many elites we can't fight against these powers from this clan…"

"You are right...you are right… a sacrifice must be made… it must…"

* * *

It's seven in the morning; Sakura is in one of the many rooms in Konoha hospital. A man just broke his arm from lifting a heavy box an hour ago and Sakura is now healing the injured arm.

She is 19 this year, in the hospital she has been called for being the pink haired angel. She was nice and gentle with patients. In the battle field she is also called the pink shinigami, feared by her monster strength. All these will be gone tonight, she will turn to be normal person with no power or her medical ability. She had her hair in a bun, her long pink hair has grown and she has matured from the years to a young adult.

Shizune watched Sakura walked out from the room to the hall silent hall where she was stood watching her work.

"Ohayo Sakura." Sakura turned her head around and saw her senpai with the short black hair, wearing the traditional dark kimono with a pig Tonton behind.

A smile was formed on her lips as she walked to great her.

"Ohayo, Shizune-senpai you are also early."

"Why are you here so early? I heard from the other nurse and they told me that you have been working on every patient you have from this morning."

"I will be gone for a long trip soon so I just wanted to do a last check before I leave."

"A trip? When did you decide it never heard you mention it before?" Shizune looked surprised and looked at the smiling Sakura.

"I just planned it yesterday, you know I have a cousin who married away to a village in the north…me just think I should visit her since we are the last remaining of the Harunos…" A sad face was formed on Shizunes face after hearing those words.

"I'm sorry Sakura for bring back those memories…"

"No it's alright, but by the way I'm almost done here. Is Tsunade-sama awake yet?"

"Well she just finished her last work form yesterday and now taking a rest. But you can go to her now before Genma and the others hand her more paper works." An image of Tsunade working crazy with the paper work appeared on Sakuras mind, a small giggle slipped out from her mouth.

"Then I will go see her and talk about this leave. See you Shizune-senpai." Sakura bowed polite to her and was ready to leave but stopped and turned back.

"Shizune-senpai… thank you for everything you helped me and never complained about the mistakes I made… look after Tsunade-sama when I'm gone" Shizune looked at Sakura with a questionable face.

"Sakura no need to thank me about it, you are like my little sister of course I will help you. Beside I should say that to you since you are now an even better medicine ninja then me. Don't say these things like you are leaving for ever and never coming back silly, let's go and eat dinner together when you come back." A nurse come in and said something to Shizune.

"I must leave now Sakura but see you soon and have a save trip!" Sakura formed a sad smile as she watched Shizune rushed away for work. She turned her head around the place, patients were resting and nurses and other doctors were working. A little girl bumped on her and Sakura supported her from falling.

"Sakura-neechan Ohayo!" It was one of her patients, Miru who had an operation a few days ago. Sakura bowed down to her eye level and placed her hand on her head.

"Ohayo Miru-chan, how are you doing today?" The girl smiled brightly back and a little blush was formed on her little cheeks.

"Fine, Sakura-neechan, when are you going to visit me again?"

"Well Miru-chan I will be leaving for a long trip soon so maybe when I'm back?"

"How long will you be gone?" That question made Sakura silent, how long will she be gone? She will never be coming back, it was just a lie to tell people she was coming back.

"I don't know Miru-chan… I really don't know…" Miru didn't understand much but keep smiling.

"Sakura-neechan! When you come back I will be so beautiful like you!" Sakura smiled as the girl waved goodbye and run back to her room. Now she will go to Tsunades office and tell her about her 'trip'.

She have now 14 hours left of her freedom…

* * *

**A/U Thanks for reading the first chapter! Confusing? Dun worry you wont be after the next chapter... But you have to wait :p**

**Thanx again for reading it! Review plz! /Delione**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U Hello again! Wow this is the longest chapter I wrote so far! Omg! **

**Well this may explain all those missing information form chap 1**

**Hope you will like this chapter! Well I couldnt sleep so I just wrote this chapter while listening to Naruto OST :p**

**Anyway enjoy now!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sakura walked in to the Hokage building, it was early in the morning the sun was shining trough the windows. The knocked two times on the big wooden door and heard a reply for enter. The room was bright form all the sun entering from the big windows behind her master. She saw empty Sake bottles around the floor while mountains of papers and documents were sorted neat. She picked up two empty sake bottles and smiled at her master who was sipping sake from a newly open bottle and enjoying the view of the village from the big windows.

"Ohayo Tsunade-sama…you know its not good with sake so early…"

A smirk was created on the older woman's face. She glanced at her talented student and sipped the remaining sake from the cup.

"When you are in my position, you will take sake as medicine Sakura." Sakura placed the empty bottles she was holding on the corner where she kept the others empty bottles.

"You are here early Sakura, something you want to talk about?" Tsunade is facing her student, since the day she accepted Sakura and teach her everything she know, Tsunade always acted like a grandmother she never used to know. After her clan's death, Tsunade acted from being a grandmother to the mother character.

"I want to do a trip… a trip which may take some months." Now she must act normal, it hurts to lie. She hates it but she must, this will hurt, to lie to the person who is like a mother and grandmother hurts. But she must continue to act normal and continue to lie until she leaves the village tonight. Tsunade raised one of her eye browns and have a questionable look on her face.

"A trip? Never heard you mention it before, why so sudden?" She will start to ask, more lies will she tell her now.

"It seems to be that I have one cousin left remaining in this world… she married away to a small village and now they are expecting a child. I want to spend some time with her… and since it has been so long ago I last had a break… I want to take this as an opportunity for a trip. " She finished her lie, she must act normal even if it hurts. Tsunade observed her and then she closed her eyes and lay back off to her chair.

"You are right, I should let you go on a trip… you didn't have any break since that night. And you look so tense up. I will let Shizune and the others too look after your work at the hospital." Sakura smiled from Tsunade believed her lie even so it hurts.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama… I will leave tonight since its pretty far away and if I go tonight I may be there in a few days. " Tsunade opened her eyes again, she seems to have some question about her leave tonight but let it go.

"If you say so Sakura" Sakura bowed again and was about to leave but stooped when she took a few step away from the table. She turned her back again and saw Tsunade sipping a new cup of Sakura.

"You forgot something Sakura?" Tsunade looked straight in to her eyes while sipping another cup.

"Tsunade-sama, you should stop drink so much and go our for walk more. It's good for the health" A smirk was formed on her master's face as she opened another new bottle of sake.

"Hn, don't you think I know that Sakura? I'm the one who told you that" Sakura smiled back and took another step to the wooden door.

"Sakura, come back soon… I will get worried if you leave for too long" Sakura stopped to move when she heard the caring words from her master's mouth. It was like piles shoot though her heart. It hurt for not telling her the truth; it hurts to lie to her. Holding back her tears and emotion she looked back.

"I will be back soon, lets take a drink together then" with that Sakura left the room and the wooden door closed. She walked through the empty hall and was sure she was long away from the Hokage office. When she was sure that Tsunade won't her or feel her she stopped to move and let her tears fall. She just lied to her mother, grandmother figure. One of those people who was close to her ever since her parent's death.

Sakura wiped away the tears and continued her remaining task. First she will go to her rivals shop the Yamanaka flower shop.

* * *

Ino her blond best friend who is also the rival of everything just stepped out from the shop with some flowers placed around the shop which is waiting for people coming later to buy them. The girl turned around to see Sakura smiling to her and waved her left hand. Ino smiled back and have her both hands placing on her hips.

"Ohayo forehead! You are early today!" Ino said while Sakura walked closer to her so called friend.

"So are you pig" They walked inside the shop for the little reunion.

"What are you up to so early? If I'm right you just come home from a mission and hade a night shift?"

"Well, my shift is over, knowing you will take your shift later I decided to visit you." Ino made two cups of tea and gave one to Sakura, she sipped some and tasted the red rose tea.

"Visit me? We usually see each other almost every day" Ino taking another sip and watched Sakura finish her own.

"How is it working between you and Sai?" The question Sakura asked made Ino blush, she placed her cup down on the table and watched the pink, red liquid inside.

"Nothing is happening between us, I'm happy being a single" Sakura smirked while the girl blushed more. Ino took another sip from her cup, taking this as an opportunity she asked another question.

"Nothing eh? I think when a male and a female are making out at a park is nothing eh?" Ino spitted the liquid out while she blushed harder. Her face turned from pink to red like a big tomato.

"When did you?!"

"I just passed by" Sakura smiled at her friend while placing her cup down. Inos blush faded from red to pink and looked away.

"I don't know Sakura. Sometimes I wonder if he really likes me or if he just takes me as a test fro mall those book he read about the emotion love." Her face turned a little bit sad and looked back to her cup. Sakura placed one of her hands on Inos.

"Everything will turn out to be fine, he is a good guy you know… I believe he really loves you Ino… you are lucky"

"You think so?" Sakura nodded and smiled again, knowing her friend will be happy and do fine when she is gone. She looked at her happy friend and guilt was building up inside her heart. She will start to lie.

"Ino, I come here today for good bye… I will leave tonight for a trip" Ino like Tsunade and Shizune had a questionable look on their face.

"Huh? Why so suddenly?" More guilt was forming. She looked at her friends eyes and smiled.

"It's just a short trip for a visit… I will be coming back soon and I believe next time I see you… you may be busy with Sai." Another blush was formed on Inos face and she turned her head away.

"Forehead! Stop teases me!" Sakura laughed a little and stood up from her seat.

"Pig I will be gone for a while so I must go and pack and say good bye to the others." Sakura walked to the door and was about to leave but felt something was throwing towards her. She catches it and saw it was the rose, cherry blossom tea.

"I know you like this tea so here is some for you to drink during your trip. Remember to come back soon… I don't like it here without your forehead." A smirk was formed on Inos face and Sakura smiled back.

"I will come back soon pig…take care" With that she left Ino inside the flower shop. Guilt was formed again and her heart was hurting form the lie.

Its 12 hours left before her leave. Sakura continued her walk and come to see Rock lee doing laps around the village.

"Ohayo Sakura-san! It's a symbol of luck for seeing you so early in the morning! Seeing Lee so strong and happy for seeing her, Sakura made a smile to him, it might be the last time she sees this sight of Lee doing laps around the village.

"Ohayo Lee-san so energy full as ever I see." Sakura walked closer to the man and greeted him.

"As a ninja, I must keep my perfect form everyday so I can protect the village." He seems to be so energy full, he feared nothing and he was so happy with no worries. She envied him this that he can take everything as a challenge and nothing can stop his ninja way. She so want to do that to with her ninja way but tonight this dream will be gone.

"You are so full of goals Lee-san" a blush could be seen on his face.

"Yosh! I will do my best Sakura-san! I will do 100 more laps around the village to keep my form! I will see you later Sakura-san yosh!" Sakura watched him leave as also the last time she will see him doing it.

She walked around the village, the park and the street until she bumped into Sai and Yamato.

"Hey Sakura! Where are you going?" Yamato and Sai walked closer to her.

"Just taking a walk around the village. Where are you two up too?"

"We are going to eat ramen… want to join us Sakura-san?" Sakura looked at Sai who no longer hide his emotion. She smiled at them and nodded. They walked in to the ramen shop and ordered the ramen they asked for.

"Yamato captain do you know when Naruto will come back?" Sakura asked while she looked at her green tea she ordered. Yamato looked at Sakura and then back to his cup of tea.

"I don't know Sakura but soon" Sakura smiled and an image of her loud ramen crazy friend appeared in her mind.

"I wonder how that idiot is doing now…"

"He will be fine and I believe he will be strong when he is back" Yamato replied while Sai nodded in agreement. Sakura nodded her head as a smile was formed, the ramen they ordered come. They ate and talked during the lunch and when they are finished Sakura decided to tell them about her trip. Like what she said earlier to Ino she repeated it again. Yamato and Sai looked surprised but it soon disappeared.

"When I'm gone Yamato captain, if Naruto comes back tell him I'm sorry for not greeting him"

"Don't worry Sakura, he will understand"

Its time for good bye

Sakura looked at Sai with a serious face, she walked closer to him and he looked back.

"Sai… I know you are not like what you are before but if I know you hurt or treat Ino bad… I will give you a first class ticket to hell" Sai looked back at Sakura and a smile was formed thinking about her monstrous strength.

"No worry ugly I won't make her unhappy" Sakura backed a few step back, her friend will be happy with Sai and she know he can keep this promise. Once again she looked at the two people who she considered as the closes friend.

"Then I will be going guys… take care when I'm gone" She backed another few step while Yamato and Sai was prepared to leave.

"Take care now Sakura, lets train again when you are back" Yamato waved and turned to leave.

"Ugly hurry and leave and come back soon, you must help me with Ino problem. Bye!" Sai turned around and walked away with Yamato. Sakura waved her hand and the smile was still on her face. When she saw them was long gone her face disappeared.

It hurts so much

Its not much time before her leave, Sakura must hurry before the time is out.

* * *

Sakura walked around the village there she saw Shikamaru company Choji who is eating barbeque in a restaurant. She came to the training grounds and saw Tenten and Neji training again. Further in to the forest she saw Shino collecting bugs while Kiba and Akamaru were jumping around from tree to tree. Hinata were healing Konohamaru who just got a scratch from trainings. She saw some dandelion and picked it to a small bunch.

She walked away from the forest with the flowers and come to memorial grave where all Konoha heroes name was buried on the stone. Sakura bowed respectfully toward the stone, there is one name she paid more attention than what she did to the others.

_Haruno Toya_

Her fathers name was written there, he died during a mission many years ago. Many people think she lived happily with her parents but it's just an illusion.

Sakura looked at the name of the man who was her father. In reality, she never got to know her father since he was always out for missions. He loved being a ninja and he died on a mission.

Just when Sakura was in the deep tough, Kakashi appeared and stood beside her.

"It's unusual to see you her Sakura" She turned her head to her teacher and placed down the dandelions.

"I just come for a visit before I leave Kakashi-sensei" Kakashi took a glance at his student, she is the only one who keep staying at the village from team seven along with him.

"I heard from Tsunade-sama that you are going for a trip, I never heard you mention this cousin before" Kakashi said suspicious while Sakura starred down the flowers. She took a deep breath and turned her head to look at him.

It will be difficult for her to lie now, this person, this man is a father figure to her and now she will do another lie to make him believe her.

"I though I was the only one left… but it seems like there was one more. I want to meet her and take this opportunity for a break." Kakashi watched Sakura shut her eyes as she continued to speak.

The reason she keep her eyes shut is to avoid Kakashis face, she know that if she tell him this lie face to face will hurt her more so the best way to pretend is by shutting her eyes and pretend to be thinking.

Kakashi seems to let go the questionable face and took a deep breath.

"Sakura, you know that if you are troubled you can always tell me. But remember to come back soon." Sakura looked up and saw him taking his orange novel to read.

"Don't worry, I know… beside Kakashi-sensei… you should stop reading those books"

"This is my only fun now from now on, Naruto is away and you will be going soon." Sakura smiled as she stood up.

"You will be fine Kakashi-sensei, you still have Gai as your rival and Yamato captain and the others." Kakashi smiled behind his mask as he continued to stare in to the novel.

"Just be careful Sakura if you don't come back soon I will search for you"

Pang

It hurts again, Sakura keep her acting and smiled back, hiding her pain and tears.

"Don't worry, I'm strong you know take care Kakashi-sensei… Good bye." With that Sakura walked away leaving Kakashi alone.

There was another place she wanted to go before she walk back home to her apartment. She was now walking through the empty, old, destroyed compound of where the Haruno clan's members used to live.

She walked around and come to the spot where the main house used to live. The part where she used to live when she was small with her parents, Sakura and her mother moved out from the mansion was because it would be easier for Sakura to go to the academy. But when she was older, Sakuras mother moved in again to the mansion while she keeps living at another smaller apartment because of her work at the hospital.

The Haruno clan was not a famous ninja clan with any special abilities, so she believed. They were making silks for making kimonos and they dance for special events. The Haruno silks were well known all over the ninja nations.

Who would believe that from a fire they would all get killed from it? The fire was not normal… no matter how much water you pour the water seems to only get stronger. That night Sakura couldn't do anything but watched one after one from her clan die. Some people run out from the building but died after some seconds and burned in to arches. She will never forget that night, that night, that painful screams and smell of burned human flesh. She was a medicine ninja, tried her best to help but couldn't do anything.

That night she runs around the mansion to find any survivors along with Ino and the other ninjas. She keeps searching for her mother, for her grandparents and for the other people she knows.

She screamed and cried, cried like a helpless child searching for her mother. Sakura screamed after her mother, after everyone she knows but the fire keeps getting stronger.

In the end she gave up and kneeled down, her tears was like a river but not a voice was coming out anymore when she heard no more screams coming form the inside. That moment she understood that everyone was dead, the Harunos are all gone and she was the only one left behind. Ino by her side with Kakashi, Tsunade and the others just stood there, doing nothing but only watch the people, the bodies of the Haruno clan burn to arches.

The next day the fire was finally gone, When Sakura walked in, all the bodies was burned gone, the only thing she found unharmed was a tiny bit of a remaining cloth were the Haruno symbol was on.

_Everything i__s gone._

After the fire, the grounds where Haruno clan once was are state to be a Haruno memorable place. Not far away a grave stone was placed for respect the death that night.

Sakura are now standing in front of it, dusted away some dust and leaves. She didn't have much time to visit this place, since that accident she worked hard, she worked as much as she could to forget those memories but it was impossible.

Now this will be the last time for her coming here for a visit, she must fulfil the promise.

The promise which was made by her clan…

Sakura always believed her clan was only a normal clan without any abilities such like Hyuga clan and Uchiha clans with their abilities of their eyes.

Never had she imagine it to be so.

The Haruno clan could use their perfect chakra control and by cooperating with the Kobayashi clan they could create a new form of power. The beast which Naruto have is one of those things which were created by the Haruno clan's power along with the Kobayashi clans.

_They created those monsters. _

But because of this the Haruno clan stopped to use this power and it slowly they retired themselves from the Shinobi world. But the Kobayashi clan doesn't like this so they wanted many times to attack Konoha where the Haruno lived in.

To stop the war and for peace sake, the Haruno clan made a deal with the people of Kobayashis.

Every 30 years they will offer one women to them for keeping the peace.

What they do with her they don't know. But one thing for sure is they could keep peace form doing this. As what the scroll mentioned the Kobayashi clan have this special ninjutsu where it can take souls and summon mosters. If that's true, then they can easily destroy the fire country.

She saw how that man took the souls of the four ANBUs so it might be true.

And she is the last one of them so she believes, after her there won't be any mosters which can be created from them.

"Its best for the them… its best this way… right? Ka-san I'm doing the best choice for them… I'm sorry everyone but I will go to them…I'm sorry" Sakura whispered and left the place.

There was only 3 hours left.

* * *

Sakura stepped in to her small apartment; there on the walls were some photos of her friends and family. There were photos of her grandparents and her parents, a smaller version of Ino and her together, the rookie nine, Tsunade-sama and team seven. A picture of the old team seven and the new team seven she looked and smiled. She took some cloths and that was all she needed. A small bag with a scroll sealed with her memories and some extra cloths.

After taking the last glance around the apartment she walked out form it and closed the door.

_It will be the last time. _

Sakura walked on the empty street now, it was night and people are eating dinner or busy with work. She stopped when she come to the familiar road. The only road where you can take if you are leaving the village.

She has no friends or people she know stopping her when she was walking through it because she lied about this leave.

She stopped and sat down on the bench.

This bench, she can still remember that event. She tried to stop Sasuke from leaving and in the end he left, leaving her unconscious her.

Uchiha Sasuke, the man she loved so much, the man she dreamed about to getting married to when she was getting older.

She remember he told her how happy and how she dont understand the painful feeling of everyone you loved death.

She know this feeling so well, she even witness their death...

Sakura finally understand Sasukes pain in the heart...

It hurts so much...

Sasuke is a missing ninja now, nobody knows where he is and what he is doing. All they know is Oruchiamru is gone along with the Akatsuki. But he never comes back.

Reason for this nobody knows.

But one thing she was sure.

She will ever see him again as Haruno Sakura.

A sad smile was formed on her lips as memories started to flow in her mind.

"_Tsunade-sama! You __can't sleep! Wake up!"_

"_Sakura use more chakra to heal this!"_

"_Tsunade-sama! You are drunk! Sakura give me the towel!"_

"_Hai-hai Shizune san!"_

Memories of Tsunade and Shizune appeared.

"_Forehead girl, you know that Sasuke don't like flat girls"_

"_Oh really? But Ino-pig you are the one to talk here"_

"_What did you say?!"_

Memories of Ino….

"_Kakashi-sensei you are late again!"_

"_Sorry Sorry, I just got lost-"_

"_Liar!"_

Memories of Kakashi-sensei…

"_Anosa! Anosa! Sakura-chan lets go on a-"_

"_No!"_

"_But Sakura-chan! Please only this time!"_

Naruto…

"_Old hag you know that you shouldn't use that power of you? Its so unlady like behaviour. In this book it's sa-"_

"_Sai…I will kill you!"_

Sai…

"_Sakura, you should jump higher next time for a better kick so it punch the enemy away"_

"_Hai, Yamato captain."_

Yamato captain…

"_You are my flower! My energy source Sakura-san!" _

Lee-san…

"_Sakura, you are so annoying"_

"_Sakura…"_

"_Sakura… thank you"_

And memories of Sasuke…

Tears were forming but she won't let them fall… she wont…

Sakura stood up and walked to the gate of Konoha.

Haruno Sakura is leaving this village and never coming back. Leaving a big lie to the people she trust and loved the most…

_And never coming back… _

* * *

**Gah!! Chapter 2! Now its done hoho ..**

**sorry for my misstakes if you found some.. **

**But thank you for reading it**

**Review plz!!** / Delione


	3. Chapter 3

**A/U Oki this is a fast update right? Thanx for all the reviews and all the fav! Im really happy. **

**Here is the third chapter, its short I know but no worries the next chapter will be much longer! And guess whats going on here? hoho read and find out! But one more thing before I update the next chapter... **

**Should I rate this to M and put a lemon on the next chapter? **

**I read all the chapters of my stories today and I found lots of misstakes and Im so happy that no one complains about it. Thank you once again. **

**So I will make a polls at my profile so go and vote after reading this chapter! **

**Enjoy thos chapter now!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sakura is four miles away from the village, the moon is shining bright on the shy. She keeps jumping until she decided to take a short break. She never really paid attention to the forest around Konoha and now she could see how silent and peaceful it is here. She looked up at the sky and then she saw something was moving towards her.

Sakura stood up and was prepared to protect herself. She waited until she saw nothing and the thing stopped to move.

Her eyes turned wide and her face color turned pale. She didn't see a man or a ninja, instead she is seeing two black holes from the ground and two human formed shadows appeared from it. It reminds her of Nara clans jutsu where they use the shadow to fight but this was the first time seeing something like this.

"Sakura-hime…we are from the Kobayashi clan… since we know you will be late we are here to find you" A dark voice spoke coming from one of the shadows. Sakura backed a few steps and tried to calm her fear.

"… Don't you trust me? I already made a promise that I will come" The shadows moved a little and went closer to her. Suddenly something was holding Sakura back from moving.

"To be sure you wont go away, we are here to pick you up… and give this too you…" the shadow formed a hand like thing and there inside the black hand was two small red pills.

"What's that?" Sakura tried to move but she cant the black shadow was holding her back.

"This will keep you from using the large amount of Chakra away so you can't do any advanced nor fighting jutsu…" After hearing these words Sakura struggled from the shadows but she can't move. Was this the power of this clan? The shadow moved closer and put the pills inside her mouth and forced Sakura to swallow it.

She could feel the pain building inside her body. It was like something biting her inside. She screamed and the shadows let go of her. She curled down in to a ball and screamed from the pain. She was sweating and tears were falling down her eyes until she couldn't bear it she collapsed in to the darkness.

The shadows checked that Sakura was unconscious and picked her up and carried her away.

* * *

Sasuke walked around the forest, he just finished his training. He doesn't know when but he started to train during nights. It was better good because the night air was fresh and no people could disturb him. He could easily return to Konoha but he decided to not. Returning to that village was a pain. He betrayed all the people he known there, he wanted to destroy it, he wanted to kill his friends and staying there brings back those memories of his clan.

Sasuke stayed in a small village there he is living in a small inn. Money was never a problem for him almost in every village his clan has a so called account of money. He continued to walk until he felt something moving toward his direction, fast Sasuke hided behind the trees and activated his sharingan.

Two shadows like creature was holding a human, it was unconscious but he could see it's a women. He took a closer look and saw it had pink hair.

Pink hair, he only saw one person with pink hair and it was his former teammate.

What the hell happened here? Sakura is being carried away by this shadow like thing?

He doesn't care what's going on but it looks bad. Sasuke jumped in front of them from stopping them moving any more. The shadows seem to be surprised by Sasukes action that is stopping them so they started to attack.

Sasuke recognize this when he is seeing them so close, it's a forbidden jutsu to summon shadow yokai for work. Orochimaru used to use this jutsu often but it should be long gone along with him. How come these are appearing here and carrying Sakura?

He will study this later but right now he will make them vanish. Sasuke was in deep though and didn't notices the sudden attack from it, a cut is created in his left arm and it was deep.

"Disappear" Sasuke whispered and a sign was done on the creatures. They stopped to move and disappeared back to the dark holes on the ground.

Sasuke watched the holes disappear and studied it, and then he looked back to the unconscious girl on the ground. He studied her and indeed compared with his memories he last saw her she changed a lot from the outside he could see. Hair was longer, her body is more matured. But finding her in this way he could guess she somehow didn't change much. Sasuke picked her up bride style and carried her back to where he was heading back.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes it was dark but she were lying on something soft. She sat up from her lying position and looked around. It was a bedroom but where was she? Did they carry her to the Kobayashi clan? But it looked more like a room in an inn than where she imagined she should go. She checked her chakra system and she could only feel a small amount left and she could possible do some medicine ninjutsu but to fight she was helpless. A sound was made and she could hear it was coming from the bathroom. She was nervous, she doesn't know who it is there but she was defending less.

The person stepped in to the room, Sakura shuted her eyes tight. Whatever was coming she don't want to open her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing Sakura?" Sakura recognize that voice, that voice so familiar and so similar to the person she used to know. But she knows that this person she knows would never be here. She slowly opened her eyes and saw it.

It's Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke the man she loved when she was younger. Right in front of her half naked with an injured arm, he walked closer to her who was shocked from seeing him.

Sasuke stopped to move and stared down to the jade green eyes. Sakura couldn't speak but was studying the mans face. He was no longer the man she last saw, he is more handsome, still with the dark oxygen eyes and hair.

Is this a dream?

She doesn't know but her hands were moving by its own, she touched his hands, it's real. Sasuke looked at her and the sudden contact made by her.

"Sakura, I'm askin-" before Sasuke could finish his sentence Sakura is hugging him. Her hand is holding the towel which was around his neck and her head was pressed against his chest. She was crying and he doesn't know what to do.

Sakura let everything out, it hurts so much to leave Konoha and with all those lies she made. The earlier event with the shadows creature was still shocking her and now she was helpless, Sasuke was the only support she have at the moment. She doesn't care if he is annoyed but she wanted to cry and by surprise Sasuke gave her a hug back.

Sakura cry slowly disappeared and she loses her grips around him.

"You should tell me what's going on now Sakura… you have been unconscious for two days." Hearing from what Sasuke said made her fear. She was late and the Kobayashi clan might attack Konoha.

* * *

It's a dark room where only a few lights on. There were a man sitting on a chair with a high quality made kimono and sake was poured in to the cup he was holing by a geisha.

"'Hizoka-sama, as you ordered I sent two shadows yokai to pick up the Haruno girl but seems like someone took her… shall I attack Konoha because she has been gone for two days straight now" It was said by the man who was at the meeting with Sakura and the elders.

The man sipped in some sake and looked toward the speaking man who bowed his head low.

"She will come soon she so loyal to the village will come" the man who is called Hizoka sipped in another cup of sake.

"But Hizoka-sama isn't it to much trouble for only this Haruno? We wiped out the whole Haruno clan for only her?" The man asked while Hizoka stopped to drink and made a long laugh.

"It's worth all the trouble!! Our deal with the Harunos was long done, we don't need their pathetic power any longer but this girl, this girl is trained under the sanin and if she can first produce a heir for us it might have the stong power! I will later use her soul to exchange the power to the heir… Our clan could be powerful were the whole ninja nation could be afraid of us! The Kobayashi clan can be the ruler!" the man laughed again and took another sip of the remaining sake of his cup.

"But will the young master agree on this? He is against the marriage and everything our clan does" Hizoka stopped to drink and looked at the bowing man.

"Don't worry, Satoshi will like her… I didn't choose Haruno Sakura only by her power, she is from the main house and of course she inherits the beauty and did you hear the rumors about her? She is the pink haired angel and how does an angel like? They are gentle, nice and naïve nothing more but of course I know her power and that's no longer a problem as you know...killing the rest of the pathetic clans was worth all these trouble, believe me!" ha continued to drink the sake while the other one continued to bow.

* * *

**Did you like it? review plz!**

**Now here comes the Sasusaku moments! hoho like it? **

**Sorry again for the short chapter. I will update soon! Remeber the poll!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/U Thanx for everyone who read this story. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4

A loud blonde ninja returned to the village. Finally after all these training he got to take a break to visit his friends, his family.

He as always wearing the orange colored cloths, but he was no longer short with all those baby fat. Now taller, matured, longer blonde hair but still has the foxy grin. He was standing on the thirds Hokages head memorizing the view of his home, his beloved village Konoha.

"I'm back!" the blonde yelled loud enough to make the villagers to wonder who just yelled. He jumped down and run around the streets, he skipped and shouted like a crazy man. He stopped to run when he saw a blue haired girl walking the streets.

"Hinata-chan!" the man screamed as loud as he can, the girl turned around to see who called her and in surprise the man wrapped his arms around her body for a hug. When she saw the yellow hair and orange color she immediately knows who this man is. She smiled and hugged the man back.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun" Naruto let go of her and studied her it has been a long time ago he saw her, how long he don't remember, one months? Two months? He lost the count but he knows he had been away for a long time. Ever since they defeated the Akatsuki, Sasukes disappear and Konoha is stable, he went off for his training. He looked from head to toe how the girl he knows changed.

The blue hair was still so long and blue, her face still so pretty he remembered and the pearl eyes was the same. Nothing changed much expect for her body size he remembered, she was not that short but taller. She gave him her gentle smile and blush he remember too well of her, and in reply he gave her his foxy grin.

"Long time no see Hinata-chan" his face turned from the foxy grin to a caring face he could only give this girl.

He could still remember when he returned from the fight with Akatsuki and Sasuke, he stayed in the hospital for rest and during the stay time Hinata along with Sakura took care of him and slowly he realize her feelings toward him and they started to date. But because of Sasuke disappear, he decided for a long period training at the toads place leaving all his friend and family here in the village.

A guilty feeling of leaving them behind for such a long time he looked down but fast he looked up again at the girl he loved with a foxy grin.

"Naruto-kun, I have missed you" Hinata looked down on her hands which were still holding Narutos hands, a smile appeared and he looked closer at her.

"So do I Hinata-chan I missed you too" Hinatas blush changed from pink to red and she smiled. Naruto looked down at the girl then he remembered something, he must go see the other girl he knows as sister for him.

Sakura

"Hinata, I will see you later I must go and see the others, see you soon" Naruto gave the girl a fast kiss at the left said of her blushing face and rushed away.

Once again he jumped wild and run through the Konoha streets. Suddenly he meet two people, one was the emotionless member of team seven and the other one was the long haired blonde girl who claims to be Sakuras rival and best friend.

"Ino! Sai!" Naruto yelled and run towards them, the two turned around and was surprised by the man who yelled after them.

"Naruto" they both said and greeted the man.

"Long time no see guys! Are you guys on date? Never expect Ino with such a bad ta-" a hit on his head kept him shut, Inos face turned red while Naruto groaned from the pain.

"Itai! What was that for Ino?!" Naruto said while Sai just kept on smiling with a blushing Ino painting hard from the embarrassment.

"Nobody asked you to yell idiot! You never change this habit of yours!"

"Naruto-kun when did you come back?" Sai asked and looked at Naruto.

"This morning! But hey talk to you later I will go visit Sakura-chan now! Bye!"

"Naruto wait! Sakura is-" before Ino could finish her sentence Naruto was long gone running toward the street which leads to Sakuras apartment.

"Foreheads girl will be broken! Sai lets go after him" Ino said and the two went after Naruto.

Naruto runs as fast his legs can afford to do, he can't wait to see Sakuras face. She will get angry for sure and it would lead to a one way ticket to death but he want to see her. The view of Sakuras apartment could be seen, he runs faster, Naruto didn't brother to walk the stairs but jumped up to the apartment's door.

"Sakura-chan!" He busted open the door but got greeted by another view he expected.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered standing there numb, frozen while Sai and Ino walked up to him.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama…" Kakashi was standing in front the Hokage desk where Tsuande had her back facing the copy ninja. He was holding some papers, he just told her something which causes her to act this way. She was mad, angry and sad lots of emotion were shown. Shizune just stood beside her, holding Tonton sad from hearing what Tsunade just heard but kept quite.

* * *

Naruto is numb, he don't know what to say. Did he open the right door? Yes, it's the right door. He has been here countless of times since Sakuras clan passed away but he never expect to be such a change. He know Sakura wont move since she told him that, this apartment gives the great view of Konoha, from this apartment she could see the grounds of the gone clan, from this apartment she could see the night sky without anything hiding the view never will she move away from it.

But now when he opened the door, the apartment is empty. The photos where she had the pictures of team seven and those of her clan were gone. There were only a few boxes with her favorite books left. Her bed and all those furniture she love is gone.

"Naruto- what the hell you just broke the door!" Ino said painting while Sai looked in to see what Naruto were starring.

"Ino…" The girl looked up to Sai, he had a serious face, then back to Naruto. Now she could see he was actually frozen. She looked in to the apartment to see what they are seeing.

"What the hell…" She muttered while Naruto stepped in the apartment. He picked up a medicine book from the box, inside it there were Sakuras name written on.

"_This book belongs to Haruno Sakura"_

This place is Sakuras apartment but where is the girl?

"What are you doing here?! Who let you in?!" an old lady walked in the apartment seeing Naruto, Sai and Ino studying the empty place.

"Obasan, you know what happened here? Isn't this apartment Haruno Sakuras? She just went to a trip and where is all her stuff?" Ino asked while the old lady looked up the girl with a questionable look.

"Didn't you know? Haruno-san gave back her keys to me and said she was never coming back. She also told me to empty this place" the old lady replied, Naruto was shaking, it can't be true, Sakura leaving for good?

He runs out the apartment leaving Ino and Sai with the old lady alone he was running to the Hokage tower.

* * *

"Kakashi…repeat that again…" Tsunade turned her face facing the masked copy ninja.

"Tsunade-sama… As you and I believed there is no Harunos left expect Sakura. This so called cousin Sakura said she went off to it's just a lie. From some witness, it's said that the night before her departure, she went to a meeting with the elders outside the village. Its seems there is something going on there." When Kakashi finished his sentence, Tsunade used her hand and pushed it hard on the Hokage desk which caused it to be broken in two pieces.

Shizune, still holding Tonton in her arms along with Kakashi jumped by the surprise outburst coming from the Hokage herself. Tsunade had her eyes sharp she is like a mother, angry for someone who just took her child away without her realizing it.

"How dare they, behind my back these old shit…" she muttered, Shizune is scared along with Tonton, she had never seen Tsunade acting like this ever since the day she fought Orochimaru. Kakashi stood silence, mad is he but he knows that he must be calm. He must make a plan and figure out where Sakura can possible be gone too.

The room is silence, the only thing that could be heard was the hard breath being breathed in and out from the angry Hokage. Just then the big wooden door was being opened they looked up to see the one who entered, its no other than Naruto.

"Naruto…" Shizune muttered and looked at the painting ninja. From the look he must have been running to come here.

"Where is Sakura?! The old lady at her place just told me that she will never be coming back! What the hell is going on?!" Naruto yelled and looked towards the people in the room.

"We don't know that either Naruto… but we will find this out soon" from hearing these words he calmed down a bit but still he was confusing, panicking and afraid of something might have happened his pink haired friend.

"Shizune, call eight team ANBUs for search parties. I want them to find Haruno Sakura no matter what" Tsunade ordered Shizune while she was still looking down her now broken desk.

"Hai" Shizune is running out toward the door before someone walked in.

"There is no need Tsunade-hime Harunos gone is the best for our village" the two elders walked in to the room. Shizune stopped and stayed to listen for the next order.

"What do you mean…"Tsunade glared at the two people while Naruto and Kakashi did the same.

"She is sent to the Kobayashi, she will marry to the young heir Satoshi Kobayashi for the Konoha peace. Haruno are just fulfilling the promise." Another glare is given by the ones inside the room to the two elders.

"What are you talking about old hag?! What Haruno promise?! Sakura never made a promise to anyone from what koba clan!" Naruto yelled, ready to grab the old hag's neck but is hold around the arms by his former teacher from any moves.

"Let go of me!!" Naruto yelled but Kakashi didn't listen nor reply. He just held Naruto.

"Kobayashi?! What the hell did you two do now?! The Haruno promise was long done by the Haruno elders along with the third and the Kobayashi elders! What fulfill a shit?! Are you two too old to remember that now?!" This time it was Tsunade who yelled at the two elders, after saying those words the elders seems to be shocked.

"But the scrolls is-" Tsunade gave another glare to shut them up. She opened a locker from the broken desk and held out a paper.

"This is the agreement, that so called promise is broken. Now tell me why the hell did you sent her to them?!" The elders were quite, Naruto want to hit them, and they just sent his close friend to something which was totally stupid.

"The leader of Kobayashi clan contacted us and what to have the Haruno girl, if she doesn't go they will kill all of us… they will attack Konoha… using the forbidden jutsus…."

Tsunade couldn't believe what she just heard along with Naruto and the others. Their eyes were wide and fear was at the atmosphere. It was not fear for the attack but fear for what will happen to Sakura.

"Shizune do like what I just told you. Kakashi and Naruto, go gather the people you trust the most and build a team for this search. No matter what I want Haruno Sakura back!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Shizune and Kakashi left leaving Naruto, Tsunade and the elders alone at the room. Slowly, Naruto turned around to leave but stopped. He turned his head once again back to the two guilty looking elder people.

"If anything happens to Sakura… I won't forgive you…" With that he left. Tsunade turned around to look at the sky, a moment ago it was blue but now it was grey.

"Sakura…"

* * *

**A/U Thanx for reading this chapter! **

**As you can see there are no Sasusaku moments. Remember to review and do the polls! I wont update for a while but plz dun give up this story!! **

**/Delione**


End file.
